Summer Horror
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: It is finally summer but what is instore for the Guardians when X-eggs are comeing and a new company is out to get them..With the help of a mysterious girl what will  happen.Soon to be discovered.Read on to see their Horror Summer!Adding Rimahiko guys!
1. Rima's Weird Day!

Rima's Pov

It was a last day of school.23rd of Mayy Monday the last day of school.I was still in the bed sleeping because I knew school didn't start until 7 am.I slowly got up and went to my laptop to see what time it was only 6 o'clock, so I went back to sleep for twentyminutes. For some odd reason I couldn't sleep so I got up and checked the time again,it was 6:17. I decided to get ready for school but I couldn't find my uniform.I literally destroyed my room looking for it.I had found it but my bottom was nowhere to be seen so I put on one that looked just like it.

After I had gotten dressed I headed to the kitchen to get a cookie KusuKusu saw."Rima you can get a cookie when you come home from school.",her mother said surprising her.I just sighed and pouted."Get the smallest cookie...",she finally said and I smiled.I grabbed one and hurried out the door to get to school. I put the cookie in my mouth I wondered if my friends were at school.

"Ewww this cookie isn't all that good! It's oatmeal not my favorite!",I exclaimed spitting it out.I soon continued my journey to school."Wahhhh almost there...",I sighed as I walked the last few steps into the school. Soon my stomach growled and I headed to the soon as I got in I walked to the lunch line. Now here is something weird that happpend. Now as soon as I was about to go to a table my superintendent stopped me saying I was out of dresscode."I am not out of dresscode..",I mumbled sitting down and eating my bisquit. Alot of people were at the table and complaining while I stayed silent.

"Mashiro Rima come here now..",the superintendent said and I did as I was told."Do have another skirt to put on?",he asked.

"No but why?My skirt is fine right?",I questioned and he just sighed."Why are you sighing.",I asked.

"Your skirt is denim...",He said and I was shocked.I mean I am in trouble just for a silly skirt I have worn before.I was just about to retort when he sent me to another table full of kids.

"Hey what you in for?",some dude said and I pointed to my skirt as I sat down."Wow I am wearing flip-flops and lots of people are and they aren't in trouble!That is not fair...",He said and I pulled out a sharp peice of a id card.

"Say another word and I will shank you!",I hissed and took his hat and threw it across the rom.I could tell he was scared and he then went to receive it.I sighed again when more people sat down.

"Come on to detention guys!",a teacher said and I was really mad!I just stayed quiet all the way to the classroom."Now listen up!You each will get to call home ok...",he said as we all sat down at desks.I sat down in the middle row beside a cute-ish 8th or 7th after 7 people had called it was now my turn."Dial 9 twice",he said but I already knew what to do.

"Hello mom...could you bring me a different skirt?",I asked quietly so only she could she began complaining and said she needed to speak to someone."She wants to speak to someone...",I said as I gave the phone to a lady and went to my seat."I am scared...",I sighed and a few people snickered and I sent them glares.I was getting tired until about 20 minutes later they called me for check-out.I ran out as quickly as I could. When I got to the office I saw it was my mom's friend Jonothann I think. He looked impatient so I asked for my report card and it took about 15 minute to get it.

"Come on now Rima...",Jonathon said as he walked to his car.I trailed after him and sighed.I am glad we don't have a Guardian we were at my house. He let me get out and left.I just sighed and walked inside the house.

"I hate that school!Detention just for a skirt!Probably alot of kids were out of dresscode!",My mom yelled but I ignored her and went straight into my room.

"What am I going to do?",I said to myself as I got out my laptop and listened to Justin Beiberr. I decided to write a story on fanfiction...Yes I have an account!The story I was typing is called "Another Chance For You and You Only".Its about a boy who's life went spiraling down and a girl shows up at his doorstep. Will he take the chance or throw it away. I know kind of weird but I like characters are me and my friends and Rose some chara I created...But that's not the point!So I was just typing when my mom called me.

"Rima its dinner time!",she shouted and I knew we were having curry or Rima's Special Dinner because I passed 6th grade!I know me Rima Mashiro not the average girl passed!Hard to believe right!"Rima Mashiro get your but down here!",she yelled and I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen.

"On time now we eat!Kami-Sama thank you!",I smiled and digged in.I was glad cause it was curry but my special dinner is better!Soon I went to my room, it was bed time.I had just realized I had barely talked at all today but who cares..."Goodnight KusuKusu..",I said as I dozed off into a deep slumber.


	2. Rima Can't Drive!

Rima's Pov

I was still in the bed but I was still sleepy.I chose to go back to sleep but I couldn' finally as I was going to get up Kusu-Kusu comes over."Are you awake now?",she says but I groan and close my eyes again for another time. when I wake up I try to get up but I can't because I am too lazy.I count to 3. 1...2...3! I try to move but I can't so I try once more. 1...2...3!But still nothing but 3's the charm so I do it again.1...2...3!Yes but unfortunately I fall off my bed .I roll over on to the cold this is not then I get up lazily and see if my mom is she is but she is knocked out in the must 've stayed up all wonder she is sleeping on her work day but she doesn't go to work for some time.

Soon I began to feel bored so I take a long hot shower.I step out and dry mself and my hair.I walk out into my room and put on some underwear.I then walk to my closet and look through it when I find a pair of black tights,a white mini skirt which is pleated in the back, black and white striped tanktop and a black jacket with ruffles an sleeves that end at my elbows.I quickly put it on with some white flats.I slowly walk into my mom's room and place a note on her face."Thank goodness!",I sigh when she doesn't wake. So I take my chance and jump out my window.I land safely.I take my cell out and check what time it is.1:06PM.

Taking a deep breath I walk to Amu's I get there I sigh and knock on it opens to reveal Amu's mom."Hello um is Amu here?",I mom nods and takes me to her room and leaves.I open Amu's door only to reveal that all my friends were there even Ikuto."Supp guys...",I say casually but they don't notice me so I walk over and sit only one person notices me and waves.I wave back at Nagi.

"Oh hi!Rima I didn't see you walk in. Um were just playing ur I have no Idea...",Amu said finally noticing me along with everyone else who didn't.I sighed and waved at all of them."Hey Utau...Can we go to Tokyo with you?We can pack our bags in 1 and meet you infront of my house and then go to the airport!",Amu suggested and Utau nodded.

"Really now we have to tell our parents!",I complained and then everyone whipped out a phone and called their parents who all said yes."Urg!Hello Mom...can I go to Tokyo with my friends?Oh we have name is Ikuto...Yes the Ikuto Tsukiyomi the one with the...ok bye!",I sighed calling my mom and receiving a looked at me with with a shocked face."What!I recorded Ikuto playing the violin...",I finally said.

"Ok we need to go now!So we can pack!",Utau said and everyone got ready to leave."Oh and we are staying in Tokyo for a month!",Utau said and we nodded.I jumped out the window with the others and ran soon as I got there I ran to my room.I grabbed my suitcase out of my I had to find 17 outfits and pajamas.I will shop for clothes in I picked out some clothes.(skinny jeans,tees,shorts,caprees,tanks,jackets,jeans,and a basketball uniform...)Now for my a big t-shirt and shorts will work, my clown pajamas,and basketball I was all packed and ready to go with 3 suitcases.1 for my clothes and pajamas, another for undies and electronics,and finally one for my shoes and gag I grabbed my basketball no one knew I had from my closet and put it in my backpack filled with snacks and a gag manga.

"Rima is been 55 minutes since you have been home you have go now!",my mom reminded. I ran down the stairs and out the door.I waved bye to mom on my way I realized how was I gonna get there with all this?But then I remembered they had wheels so I attached a rpe to ach of my suitcases and ran off as fast as I could to Amu's house only to find everyone waiting for me.I sighed and panted gasping for breath.

"Rima-chan are you ok?",Nagihiko asked helping me with my is so sweet but I have to remember that I can't like him.I just nodded and got into the soon came to a problem."Who's going to drive?We all can't..but maybe Rima can...",Nagi said and they all nodded and I got into the driver's seat.

"Seatbelts and we may get there in 2 or 3 minutes if this thing can burn rubber!",I yelled and everyone gulped.I forgot to mention I am a fast driver.I started up the car and like I said we were there in 3 minutes."Sorry guys...I forgot to tell you I am a fast driver!",I sighed and they nodded and got their bags as did ran to the lane we were supposed to go in and got on Utau's jet.

"Ok guys we will probably get there tomorrow. So let me know if you need something.",Utau smiled as we sat down.I sighed and quickly fell for some reason I dreamt of Nagi and me kissing so I woke up quickly.

"This can't be happening", I said as we lifted off into the sky.I realized I had fallen inlove with Nagihiko!This can't be good because I am supposed to hate him!Soon I tried going to sleep again and this time I dreamt of darkness.

Sorry if some words are missing but the editing won't work...


	3. Rima plays BBall with Utau's Bestie!

Rima's Pov

I was still wandering around in darkness when I felt something wet fall onto my face.I jerked up and glared at Nagi who had a bucket."We are in Tokyo!Get your stuff and come on sleepy head!",Nagi said and I wonder why I fell in love with this idiot.I did what I was told and got off the jet with all my I saw Utau looking worried.I knew something was up when she looked at me.

"Rima I need you to drive us to the hotel!We need to get there in 5 minutes!",Utau yelled after we put our stuff in the van.I smirked and got in the car as did everyone else.I started up the car and drove to the hotel with 3 minutes to spare."Thank you!",she yelled and we all hurried to get our stuff out the car and ran into the hotel except me I as soon as I got there my friends were already on a elevator."Floor 17!",Utau yelled at me and the other's gave me a look.I sighed and got on the fastest elevator and went to floor 17.I got there before my friends and when they saw me they gasped.I shrugged it off and followed them to our room.

Inside was the most coolest thing I have ever seen. There was a basketball court,10 rooms with their own bathroom,a kitchen,a game room,and a lot of more things.I soon ran to a room that had my name on it. Inside was every gaga manga ever invented!There was also a closet filled with my favorite type of clothes. Everything I loved was inside even basketballs!But they were hidden in secret passageways where no one could find them but me. The others were already in their room and unpacked.I soon unpacked and went outside my room."Hey Rima do you mind staying here by yourself?We are going to the food court!",Amu yelled and I nodded and watched them leave. As soon as I was sure they were long gone. I grabbed a basketball from out my room and started dribbling up and down the court and shooting free throws.I was pretty good if you ask me. But soon I heard the door open.I froze, but it soon revealed a girl I had never seen before.

"Hey...you must be one of Utau's friends...My name is Rose and you want to go against me in basketball?",the girl had long black hair and a black basketball uniform on.I nodded and sprinted to my room and changed into my orange and black basketball uniform and ran back out.I found the girl drinking water."You ready?",she asked and I nodded the game went sorta like this.

Me...Rose...me...shoot...make it...Me...Rose...shoots scores...It went on like that until the scores were tied.11/11 six more shots til I win.I sighed and stole the ball from Rose and started dribbling towards my goal.I shot it and it went in. Rose got the ball and started dribbling to her goal and did a slam dunk. This continued until I won."I did it!I won!",I cheered and Rose congradulated me too."Hey want to play again sometime?But not infront of my friends..they don't know I can play Basketball yet..Oh and I am Rima.",I said and she nodded.

"Hey Ri-chan...you want to come and get a parfait with me?",Rose asked and I nodded and changed into a light blue sundress and sandals.I met her outside the door when I was done. We both stayed silent all the way to the food court. Rose was kind of flat and looked like a boy but I knew she was a girl."So what flavor?",she asked and I pointed to strawberry grape fusion. She chuckled and ordered two.I smiled when she handed me my parfait and we sat down at a bench.

"So Ro-chan how'd you know Utau?",I asked kinda giggled and took a sip of her parfait.I looked at her waitong for her to do something. It looked like she was trying to remember something.

"I met Utau 7 weeks ago. We were supposed to sing a duet. She didn't want to and neither did I. But over the week we started becoming the greatest friends.I had her bback and she had mine. Soon she had to go back home and she was sad.I gave her red rose before she left so I guess she was ok. 6 weeks later she says she's coming to Tokyo with her friends.I was overjoyed and I could tell she was too...Oh if you were wondering...I am a crossdresser...and I really am female...",Rose said and I smiled...Wait.. she was a crossdresser...no wonder she looked a little like a boy...

"Um I should get back to my room now..Care to come so you can see Utau?",I asked and she smiled.I took that as a yes. Soon we were infront of my room.I sighed and opened the door to reveal my friends."Hey guys!I made a new friend today!",I smiled and once Utau saw Rose she tackle-hugged her to the ground.

"I missed you so much Ro-Kun! I am so glad I can see you again!",Utau cried into Rose's chest who held her. Kukai looked jealous.I bet he thought Rose was a boy. Nagi looked kinda jealous when I walked in."Every one !Meet Ro-Kun!My best friend!",Utau said finally getting off of Rose. Kukai stepped forward and glared at Rose.

"I challenge you to a Ramen Eating Contest!Who ever wins gets to have Utau!But whoever loses will have to uhhh umm be my slave!",Kukai growled and we all sweat dropped. Soon we were at the food court."Some one say go!",Kukai ordered.I sighed as I saw Kukai prepare to eat. Rose just prepared to eat like a normal person.

"Go!",I yelled and Kukai started eating. Rose just finished her bowl.I was like 'OMG'..Soon it was 13/93. Kukai was losing pretty bad.I was just wondering how Rose could eat that many!Soon Rose was full at bowl 100. Kukai was on his 17th bowl when he got full."Wow...Ro-chan how could you eat that many?",I asked and she just winked.

"Oh Kukai I am a girl and I do not like Utau that way...",Rose smirked while Kukai gasped. After that we went to our room. Rose came with us and slept in Utau's room and I just went to my room and collasped on my bed and slept. It was a long day!


	4. Nagi Will Pwn Ikuto!

Nagi's Pov

I had woken up early today.I think it was from the dream I had last night or what ever.I decided to play basketball to calm myself.I was pretty tired. Soon I heard laughing.I turned to the sound of voice. It was Ikuto.I sighed."Hey! You wanna go to the food court to get some breakfast?",he asked and I nodded.I put the basketball down and walked out the door with him. By the time we got there it was almost cramped.I soon spotted Rose sitting alone at a table and she had enough food for 3 people. Ikuto ran over to her and I followed.

"Here's your taiyaki and tuna!Oh and your soda...Oh yeah Nagi right?Here's your food...",Rose sighed.I was confused. How did she know we were coming down here?Well it's not the time to be thinking about that.I began to eat my pancakes and grapes."So..Iku and Nagi want to get the others and go swimming later?",she smirked and she did also and what is up with smirking today!She looked at me and I nodded. Soon we were done eating."Come on!",she yelled already at the elevator.I was like how did she get there! Ikuto and I soon followed her to our room. When we opened the door everyone had a beach bag.

"Thanks for calling Rose...or else we would have took forever to get ready!Oh and here!",Utau smiled throwing us our beach bags.I then all this happened with cell phones.I looked over at Rima. She looked she had on a light pink sundress and sandals.I had on my pajamas but I didn't care."Come on guys!Let's go to the beach!",Utau yelled knocking me out of my had linked arms with Rose who linked arms with look like best friends. Wait they are. Soon we were at the beach/pool.I have no idea how we got there because I was daydreaming about Rima.I am so inlove with her but I know she hates me.

"Nagi hurry up and put on your swimsuit!",Rima yelled at me and I hurried to the bathroom and changed into purple trunks.I went outside I noticed all the girls had on bikinis that matched to their charas. I need to get with the picture.I smirked as I saw Rima near the pool.I ran towards her and pushed her in the floated back up and glared at me. Everyone was laughing.I started laughing too until I was pushed in.I swam back up and saw Rose laughing her but she didn't look wet so I grabbed her foot and pulled her in and she stopped laughing. Nobody jumped in she wasn't swimming she pulled Rose up from the oh...

"Are you ok Rose?",Utau just nodded and used the pool wall to go to the shallow end.I headed over to looked at me and mouthed to me that it didn't matter.I felt guilty.

After 3 more hours we were back in our had followed time she slept in Rima's room.I wonder what they are talking about. Utau soon decided to sleep in Rima's room to.I bet they were having a blast.I sighed and went into my room.I saw Ikuto in there so I snuck up on him with a bucket of water and poured it on him.I just pwned Ikuto!I started laughing as he jumped up in the air and ran out my room.I stopped laughing after aa few minutes.I soon found my self I went to sleep.

Will edit later tired...


	5. Amu and Ikuto Finally End up together!

Amu's Pov

_"Ikuto I-I love you!Don't leave me for that that...stupid girl!I'm better than her!",I yelled to my chuckled.I was about to could he leave me for that girl?She must be destroyed!_

_"Amu...Wake up!Amu!I love you!",Ikuto said to me and I was puzzled to why he was asking me to wake up unless._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ikuto!Get out of my room!What are you doing here!",I yelled turning beet red. He smirked and sat on my bed. He hugged me and next thing he said shocked me.

"I won't leave you unless you want me too..and Rose is not going to take me away from you..My little and I didn't know you still dreamed and talked about me in your sleep!",Ikuto smirked and I pushed him off and blushed putting a tomato to shame.I watched as he laughed and walked out my room.I sighed and got out of bed.I still dream about my perverted Neko...WAIT what am I saying!Ugh I need to fall inlove with my prince Tadase.I can't be falling inlove with he is hot.

I sighed again and walked to the bathroom and took a shower.I walked out with a towel knows if Ikuto's out to my dismay he wasn't...I mean but to my relief he wasn't .I sighed and changed into a midnight blue shirt,pink mini skirt,midnight blue stockings,pink boots and a midnight blue headband.I think these colors go together.I didn't really notice what my shirt said until I met all my friends in the kitchen Then I noticed Ikuto had on the exact opposite of my outfit. Pink shirt,midnight blue pants,and pink sneakers.I noticed what my shirt said. In the front it said 'A Neko's Strawberry!'.On Ikuto's it said 'A Strawberry's Neko!'.I was so embarrassed.

"Awww we have couple shirts!",Ikuto purred and I could he be so I love him..I admit don't I might aswell just say it right here and now to get it over with."Amu-Koi got something to say?",he smirked.

"Yes actually I do...",I said and the others wanted to hear what I had to say while Ikuto was smirking."No matter how much I hate to admit it Ikuto Tsukiyomi...I want to be your strawberry aka Amu Tsukiyomi...in other words I love you!",I yelled and watched everyone's mouth drop.I couldn't stand it so I ran out did I have to do that?

Ikuto's Pov

I was just shocked. Amu admitted she loved me infront of all our she ran out.I followed on instinct. I ran after I was faster so I caught her."Amu!I love you too!",I said to her as I held her in my hugged me back.I just soon looked up at me with her tear stained face. She gulped and quickly pressed her lips against mine.I ammediately kissed must've have been kissing for a long time cause I needed to catch my breath.

"Ikuto...I don't want you to leave me...I love you...",Amu said sincerely and I held her is going to be the best day of my I led her back to the got questioned and of course I answered all of is now in action!

"Hey guys want to play Dance Central?",Nagihiko asked and Rose and I one one could beat us at that even the best dancers in the all nodded and went into the game room. Rose and Nagi were played the song straight up on course Rose beat was like this until I had to go against Rose.I chose the was Teach Me How To went first and got 977,798.I could top that I to my dissappointment I got 890, that we just played it all was always comeing out on however it became dark and it was bedtime.I kissed my strawberry goodnight and went to my room.I fell asleep easily while thinking about my little was a great day.


	6. Who is Yumi AND Why does Rose know her?

Rose's Pov

I was tired from yesterday and morning came way too fast for me!I slowly got out of Utau's was still sleeping as with Rima.I walked out of the room and into the living room.I saw Tadase.I love him but I can't show him my true would be too risky.I sighed and saw Ikuto walk over to him.I wonder what they were talking about?I quickly walked over and hid somewhere."Ikuto...I miss Yumi...",Tadase said.I felt guilty and continued listening in.

"Well forget about her!She never loved you!That's why she left you!",Ikuto was he shook his turned in my direction and I froze."Rose what are you doing here?",he said and I walked out.I scratched my head and he smirked."Come on...let's go eat breakfast!",Ikuto and me nodded.

By the time we had got there it was packed and there was no room for us to get food."Wait here!I will go get the food.",I said and ran throught the crowded people.I finally made to the food court.I quickly piled 3 plates with our favorite food.I looked back and saw more people had came.I sighed and knew the best way for me to get through was to jump over them.I walked backwards a bit and ran at full speed and plates were hard but I I found myself falling.I was almost across and if I kept falling at this rate I would be on the floor.I predicted right and fell on the and Tadase rushed to my side."Here you go!Also I am fine!",I said handing them their food and slowly getting up.

Ikuto and Tadase looked at me with concern.I shook it off and walked to a empty we sat down.I sighed and began to eat my key lime pie."Hey Ro-chan how come you were spying on us?",Tadase asked and I wanted a reply to but how could I answer.

"I wanted to see what you guys were talking about...oh and who's Yumi?",I asked already knowing the froze and Ikuto looked like he would murder someone.I tensed seeing this was a bad subject.

"Yumi was Tadase's girlfriend...Everyone loved one day something said she couldn't be with Tadase and the rest of broke our never told us where she was we decided to forget about had long blonde and and the prettiest blue eyes.",Ikuto said with anger visually showing.

"Wait you mean Yumi Hitaru!That girl was being bothered by a Mafia group!What day did she leave!",I asked already knowing the answer and Tadase's eyes widened.I must have said to much info.

"She left last year!Febuary 8!Why?",Ikuto said looking suspicious!I gulped mentally and I tell them or should I not?I decided I would tell all they were my friends.I mean I can't lie to them.

"Because on that day on was announced that Yumi was found in the alley she wasn't in fact she was just injured pretty badly so it looked like she was put her in the she got better and changed her is all I know...",I said telling them half the and Tadase's eyes widened.

"How do you know all this?",Ikuto asked and by that time I had finished my pie.I got up and ran to the took a long time since I took the I got there Utau and Rima looked guilty.

"What's wrong?",I asked and Utau pointed to my room.I quickly ran I saw brought me close to favorite necklace Tadase made Yumi well actually me was on the floor the peices were scattered across the floor.I dropped to my knees and started only thing that let m remember I was Yumi and not Rose was now and Rima soon came in.

"Rose we are sorry!I wanted to look at it and so did Utau so we started having a tug of war and it broke.I am so sorry!",Rima said.I didn't care.I got up and pushed them out the door and slammed it in their faces and locked the door.

Utau's Pov

I felt pretty bad and so did Rima when my best friend pushed me out her room.I shouldn't have touched the necklace to begin with.I felt so Ikuto and Tadase walked in the door looking probably told them about probably not about her being Yumi."Have you seen Rose?",Ikuto asked and we pointed to her and Ikuto looked confused.

"We accidently broke one of her treasured I wouldn't try to open the door because she locked it...",Rima said with and Tadase nodded and we decided to go to the game room with the it was still stayed in the game room until we heard Rose's door unlock and open so we rushed to her looked like she was sick.

I put my hand on her fore was burning it looked like she didn't tried to push her back in the room but she wouldn't budge so we gave followed her to the game room where she passed out.I caught her before she hit the gave her some medicine and put her in her was night when we were done treating her so we all went to our own rooms.I sighed before walking into my room and going to probably was one of Rose's worst days in her life other than being beaten up by a Mafia.

will edit later... feeling sick...


	7. Secrets Revealed!

Rose's Pov

It was late in the morning when I had awoken. I walked in the living room and everyone was already there. For some reason the only thing I think that would make me better was playing basketball. "Hey guys...wanna play basketball?Girls against boys?",I asked and everyone smirked and nodded all except Rima. I mouthed to her, it's about time that you expose your secret!'.She nodded. We soon were on the court.I grabbed the ball and started dribbling to our goal. Rima was up there.I passed the ball to her. She jumped up and dunked it. I smirked and everyone's mouth dropped and stared at her. She smirked and passed the ball to Nagihiko.

"I have a secret I have to tell! I am the famous Mira Orihsam! Sorry for hiding the secret!",Rima smiled and Nagi dropped the ball. Soon we were playing in the lead. 7/17. Soon the game was over and I congradulated Rima. I watched Nagi go over to her and Rima nodded. I smiled and headed over to Utau.

"I am sorry for yesterday I lost control. Um so you forgive me?",I asked and Utau hugged me. I took that as a yes. After I apologized to Rima. We were all friends again. For some reason I wanted to set up Nagi and Rima,Utau and Kukai and Yaya and Kairi. I got to work. I thought that my plan was working when I tripped Kukai and made him kiss Utau. But all they did was turn red and walk away. The others did the same. This is going to be hard. I decided to talk to Tadase,Ikuto and Amu.

"So you want to set our friends up?Cool we are defiently in!",Amu smirked. She has been hanging around Ikuto way to much. I nodded and looked at Tadase who looked lost. I sighed. So far I have only told Utau and Rima my secret. Good. Soon I sensed some X-eggs. How can there be X- eggs. Amu and the others must've sensed them too because they got up. I followed. Out side were billions of X- eggs. Utau and the rest of the group were already there. Amu, Ikuto and Tadase had already transformed. I ran after them. They can't defeat these things with out my help! I guess the X-eggs saw me because all of them attacked but they couldn't touch me. After all I had the Embryo.

"My Heart Unlock! Chari Nari: Embryo Angel!",I shouted. I wore light yellow short shorts. A white no sleeve turtle neck that split apart at my breast line. But you couldn't see them you perverts! I also had on a white hooded cape,light yellow baggy boots, and my hair had turned back to its original color honey blonde! Also my eyes changed back to carribean blue. Everyone gasped except Utau and Rima who looked worried. "Embryo's Light!",I yelled and a golden ceptar with the Embryo on it appeared in my hands and I purified the X-eggs all of them. I detransfromed and had my black hair and red eyes back. I fell to my knees panting. Everyone detransformed and rushed towards me.

"Are you alright! Also was that Yumi? Yaya thought she saw her!",Yaya asked.I frowned and nodded my head. Everyone gasped. I was really tired of the gasping. They sounded like old people! I looked into Tadase's eyes and saw shock and confusion.

"Yaya your right you did see Yumi... Actually I am Yumi... I am so sorry I had to leave you guys last time but the Mafia was after me...I didn't want you all to get hurt because of me...So I left , got beat up and changed my identity to Rose Beauty...",I sighed and then I got slapped by Ikuto. I was shocked.

"You didn't have to keep it a secret! You could've told us! We could have helped you!",Ikuto yelled. I started to cry. I couldn't have told them or they would be dead right now. I didn't mean to make them hate me!

"I couldn't have told you! You would've died! The Mafia's leader was none other than Rei Hunius. You couldn't have helped! They were watching me the whole time! So if I told you! We all would be dead and we wouldv'e never met again!",I cried. Ikuto looked guilty for slapping me. Soon I was in familiar warm and safe arms. Tadase was holding me tightly. I cried into his chest.

_Timie Skippy_

Soon after my little confession we talked all about what happened while I was Rose Beauty. I told them how I almost got kidnapped and how I had stalkers and how I took fighting class. Tadase looked so happy. I was finally happy and with my friends as none other than Yumi! But I still had to be Rose. Soon it was night. We decided to take a shower and get into pajamas and spend the night in my room. It was a mess. My bed wasn't made and clothes were every where. I quickly straightened up and invited them in."Let's play truth or dare! The girls version! ",Yaya smirked. We agreed."Ok... Nagi truth or dare?",Yaya smiled.

"Um Dare!",Nagi said. Yaya smirked and dared him to kiss Rima for 3 minutes. The two both blushed and did the dare. It was intense! They soon stopped in 7 minutes. Wow. "Um Rose truth or dare?",he asked me. I chose truth."Is it true that you have kissed boys other than Tadase.",Nagi asked. I said not true. Everyone's mouth dropped except Tadase who grinned. What? I always had him on my mind anyway.

"Truth of Dare Kukai?",I smirked. Of course he chose dare." I dare you to feed Utau Ramen with your mouth.",I smiled. He did it and they both were cherry red. After that it we played til midnight. Now it was time to go to bed. We said good night and I kissed Tadase goodnight. It had been a great day! I smirked before I went to sleep.


	8. Get The Rest Of The Couples Together!

Unknown Pov

"How are we going to get the Embryo from that girl? She can transform with it!",a hooded figure sighed. I looked at him with digust. Well I already know how to get it from her. Send more X-eggs at her and her friends.

"Simple get more X-eggs and send them out on her and if that doesn't work then I have no idea!",I smirked. My friend also smirked. Rose Beauty or should I say Yumi. I am going to destroy you!

Yaya's Pov

Yaya had woken up by the smell of sweets. Yaya jumped out of Yaya's bed and ran into the kitchen like a maniac. Yaya saw a big cake. Yaya couldn't resist and Yaya jumped it. Yaya ate the whole thing so fast! Soon Yaya noticed that frosting was all over Yaya's face. Yaya ran into the living room and grinned at my friends. Their mouths dropped when they saw Yaya! "Hey guys! Yaya just ate all the cake in the kitchen! It took Yaya only 2 minutes to gobble it up! A new world record!", Yaya smirked. Yumi/Rose started laughing and pulled a big garbage bag out of no where. It was full of candy! Yaya grabbed it and started devouring it. Kairi looked at Yaya with digust. Yaya felt like she was getting stabbed when Kairi looked at Yaya like that.

"Kairi-kun? Do you hate Yaya? Why do you look at Yaya with digust as Yaya eats the candy? Am I really that ugly?",Yaya said and soon all eyes were on Yaya and Kairi. Yaya was close to tears. Everyone looked at Kairi. He looked sad.

"No Yaya...I don't hate you...I didn't mean to look at you like that...No in fact you are very beautiful!",Kairi said to Yaya. Yaya was happy! Yaya wiped all the stuff off her face with a napkin. Yaya was so happy she could kiss Kairi. Also Yaya did in fact kiss Kairi. Yaya was kissing him now. Soon Kairi started to kiss back. Yaya loves Kairi!

"Hey Kairi-kun? Do you know what happens when Yaya mixes intelligence with candy? You get Yairi!",Yaya said after she pulled back. Kairi blushed! Yaya was so happy. Kairi and Yaya are now officially dating!

Tadase's Pov

Wow! My Yumi's plan worked. I am also glad she's back! "Hey wait a minute! Rose you are in one of my fanfics! I thought Rose Beauty didn't exist and I made her up! But your real!",Rima exclaimed. Rose smiled.

"What's the story about?",Rose asked. Rima's smile faded and she looked at me, Nagi and then back at Rose. Rose looked puzzled.

"Well...Summary:Fujisaki Nagihiko's life went tumbling down. What happens when he is given another shot at a new life will he take it or will he rot away in sorrow? Well Rose in my story you are living with Nagi because he lives alone ever since the accident...He found you at his door step...Slowly you both fall inlove...But he was inlove with me first...But I died...Also the rest of our friends are evil...Please don't judge me...",Rima said and everyone's mouth dropped including mine.

"Woah woah woah... I can't fall inlove with Nagi... I can get the Rimahiko in there but really me falling in love with him and let me guess his whole clan died so that is the accident...and how can you make our friends evil? That's messed up but other than that the story sounds cool. At least it has some Rimahiko in it...",Rose said. I smirked and Rima and Nagi turned red.

"You both know Rimahiko rocks!Go On admit that you two like each other!",I smiled. Rima turned a red that would top Amu's blush and Gaara's hair. Nagi chuckled. "Go on!",I smirked.

"Um purple-headed cross-dresser...I want to be your Comedy Queen and you to be my Cross dresser...So...",Rima blushed. Nagi answered by kissing her full on the lips.

"Awwwwww...",we all chorused. Now all we had to do was get Kukai and Utau together. I looked beside me and Rose was no where to be seen. Soon I looked at her sitting on the couch watching the Kutau couple making out! Her plan worked. Wait how did she get popcorn? The others looked over to. Soon we were tired and decided to have a singing contest. Of course Rose won. Soon we went to bed. All the plans worked out! And I have my beautiful Rose/Yumi back!


	9. More Secrets and Kidnapping!

Kukai's Pov

It was already morning! Yes! Today I have to tell all my friends that we are going to a amusement park in the back of the hotel! Now all I have to do is wake them up if they aren't already up. I walk into the living room with a bull horn. It is super loud. Rose gave it to me. I got to thank her though. Soon I blow it and all my friends rush out their rooms scared. Soon they are glaring at me except Rose who was laughing. "Who wants to go to the amusement park?",I yell. It grows quiet until they all cheer. I smile and go into my room. I quickly change into a soccer uniform. I just love these things! I walk out and all my friends have on a sports uniform. Rose,Tadase,Rima,and Nagi have on a basketball uniform. Yaya and Kairi have on a foot ball jersey with white shorts. Utau,Amu,and Ikuto have on soccer uniforms. They must've didn't want to put on something cool like me.

Soon we were at the amusement park. But our fun was quickly ruined when about a trillion X-eggs came after us. Of course we transformed. Rose was something different. Instead she was a jester. I am not going to describe her outfit. Or I will have a nose bleed.

Rose's Pov

I transformed into Jester Angel.I had on a sleeveless leotard. I had white tights and jester shoes with a hat. It was Blue and orange. Don't ask me why."Funny Laughter!",I yelled trapping all the X-eggs with funny faces that laughed. It was quite amusing. I couldn't purify them right now so I asked Amu to do it. She gladly agreed.

"Negative Heart! Lock On:Open Heart!",she yelled purifying all the X-eggs. I smiled and detransformed. I dropped to my knees and started coughing. Soon all my friends were by my side."Are you ok?",Amu asked. I nodded and got up but fell. Tadase caught me before I hit the ground. They looked worried. I shook it off and tried to get out of Tadase's arms. I couldn't. He picked me up bridal style and we went back to our room. I didn't even get to ride a roller coaster.

"Now Rose tell us why you started coughing and lost balance?",Kairi inquired. I really don't like it when people worry. I can take care of my self. I sighed and decided it would be best if I told them.

"Whenever I transform of use to much of my power my energy goes down...or to put it simple like...I get weaker or it takes away my life force...but I am fine...",I explained and they gasped. Really tired of the gasping about now! They all looked at me with worry. "Really I am fine!",I protested.

"You are banned from transforming! No helping us! Amu can purify them! You don't have to strain yourself! From now on when you sense X-eggs tell us!",Tadase declared. I was shocked. They can't do that. I was lost for words. They can't do that! "Yumi Don't even try to transform...I will lock you in this hotel room!",Tadase threatened. I nodded. I was furious inside though. They will need my help!

Rima's Pov

I kinda felt bad that Rose wouldn't be able to help us. I mean she was strong but if it took away her life force then it was for the best. After Tadase had said that to her. She nodded and went into her room. She looked mad. "Are you sure this is really alright?",I asked my friends. They glared at me and nodded all except Utau. I was going to help Rose even if it would hurt my friends. After they had all went to their room. I got Utau. She felt the same. We went to Rose's room and went in. She was sitting on her bed.

"We are going to help you transform. So don't shout!",Utau said. She nodded. For about twenty minutes we taught her how to focus her power. It would be helpful. We left after that. I was relatively hungry. I walked into the kitchen and ate some pocky. It was chocolate flavored. I found more pocky. I ate it all. Oops! Well no one eats pocky but me any way! I sighed and went outside. As soon as I took a step towards my room again I was knocked out. Who in the world...I said as I began fading into darkness.

Nagihiko's Pov

I decided to go check on Rima. I walked into her room and she wasn't there. Huh that's weird. I checked evry where. No one knew where she was. I was worried. I stepped outside and I was knocked out. When I awoke I saw Rima tied up. I was also tied up.

General ...

One by one everyone got knocked out and brought to a strange place all except Rose. She was asleep in her room. Let's see what she does when she finds out. Next time in Summer Horror!


	10. Choices and Past Mistakes!

Rose's pov

I had just woken up and all my friends were gone. That's weird. Unless...Soon I saw a note on the door. I opened it. It read

_**Dear Rose or should I say Yumi,**_

_**We have our friends! Give us the Embryo and we will let them free! If you don't then your friends are toast! So choose. Also come to the old ware house located across the street from the hotel. We are located there! Don't be late! Oh and remember Yumi... You will not get away this time! ALSO TADASE WILL BE SCARRED FOR LIFE IF YOU DON'T COME MWAHHAHAHAH!**_

_**Sincerely someone Evil,**_

_**Rei/Mafia/X-Co**_

I was frozen with shock. I quickly ran to the building. I stopped right outside of it. I gulped and ran inside. It was dark. I had to be quiet if I wanted to get my friends out without being noticed. I quickly but super silently tiptoed down the hall. I stopped at one door and opened it to reveal my friends and the Mafia. The mafia was asleep or so it seemed. I quickly ran to my friends. Soon they were all untied."YES! YAYA IS FREE!",Yaya yelled and I froze when the Mafia woke up."Oops...",Yaya whispered. Soon we were surrounded. I gulped again and decided the best way out was to fight. One of the members charged at me but I dodged and kicked him hard where the sun didn't shine! He fell to the ground with a thud.

"We are going to have to fight! Rima! Utau come here! Remember that special attack we did 2 days ago?",I said. They nodded and ran towards me. Rima croutched down Utau did the same. I jumped on Rima's back and she jumped up. I did a backflip in the air and grabbed her hands. Utau popped up and grabbed my legs and we were a big spinning wheel. We defeated the remaining members. Utau stood on her feet holding us up as Rima got down. I quickly jumped down after that. Our friends were amazed. I smirked and we ran out the building only to come face to face with Rei Hanusui.

"Hello Yumi! Remember last year? When we first met?",he smirked I glared and had a flash back.

_I was running away from a squirrel and I tripped. I fell and landed on some one and knocked their ice cream over. They started crying. I sighed and ran off. The rabid animal still after me. I soon bumped into yet another person. I didn't know it was Rei so I pushed him roughly out of the way. I continued running and I bumped into Rei again. This time I got up from off the ground and punched him square in the face."Stop bumpin in tah meh!",I said rudely. I ran again and the third time I bumped into Rei I got a shovel and knocked him unconscious."Now leave meh alone weirdo!",I yelled and ran home. From that day on I was followed by the mafia. I regretted ever doing all those things!_

"Yes how could I forget?",I smirked. He growled and took out a gun. He aimed it at Tadase. My eyes widened and when Rei pulled the trgigger I jumped. I did know that I took the bullet for my love but instead of hitting my shoulder. Like you all must've thought. I got hit next to my heart. I blacked out after that. When I woke up I was in the hospital.

"Rose! You're awake!",all my friends chorused. I was puzzled. How long was I asleep anyway?"You were asleep for almost the whole day! Oh after you took the bullet for Tadase. Rei started laughing and Tadase put him in a coma for about 7 years! He won't be bothering you for a long while!",Rima explained. I nodded and smiled at Tadase who blushed.

"So when can I get out the hospital?",I asked and they pointed to the nurse."Ok...Hey nurse when can I get out?",I yelled and she turned towards me. I stared at her until she decided to say something.

"You can leave right now but you have bandages all over your torso and chest...so I recomend not doing anything that could re open any wounds. I nodded and slowly tried to get up but it hurt. I winced and Tadase rushed by my side. He picked me up gently bridal style. I blushed and he chuckled and carried me all he way back to the hotel room. Today was really weird! Soon I fell asleep to the beat of Tadase's heart. Even though today was event ful I still have my king.


	11. Fun Day!

Rose's Pov

I woke up to find Tadase sleeping bside me. He must've got worried. I smiled at his sleeping form and got out my bed my wound hurt and I winced. I was in some basketball pajamas. When I walked out I saw Nagi and Rima playing basketball. Rima was winning. I smirked and walked silently into the kitchen. What to do today? Yesterday was kind of fun. Soon I felt someones presence behind me. I turned around and saw Tadase smiling at me. He must've already been awake or had he? Well whatever! I opened the fridge. When I bent down to see what was inside I winced. It hurt. Tadase rushed to my side and looked in the fridge for me. We both decided to get a big bowl of grapes. I smiled and thanked him.

When we walked into the theater room I was amazed. It was huge! I grinned and I let Tadase pick a dramatic movie. It was called Titanic. We both cried at the end. It was so beautiful! I decided to find another movie. It was an anime named _VOCALOID _it wasn't a real anime though. It was funny and weird. Tadase enjoyed it because he was laughing too. I ate another grape. We were having loads of fun!

Rima's Pov

I was tired and wanted to do something after playing basketball. I needed to stay in shape. We decided to play Dance Dance Revolution. I chose a fast up beat song for Nagi and me to play. It was hard. I could feel the burn. When it was over Nagi won! I pouted. He kissed me and I blushed. He chuckled and I plafully hit his arm. This summer is going to be a blast! Wait we have been here for like a week and already alot has happened! I think my life might change for the better! I turned to Nagi and challenged him to another game. He nodded. Things were going to be just fine!

Kairi's Pov

I was reading a book when my candy loving girl jumped on my back."So Kairi-Kun! What do you want to do?",Yaya asked me. I chuckled and pointed to read. She pouted until I showed her a book of all the candy ever invented in the whole world. Of course she sat down quickly and started reading. I smiled at her and continued reading. She could be a pain sometimes but she was my pain! I put my arm around her and pulled her close. No way was I ever going to leave her!

Ikuto's Pov

I was busy watching my little strawberry swimming that I didn't notice that she got out the pool. I realized to late and I was pushed into the pool. She sirked and laughed. She is hanging around me too much but I don't care at least I am the only boy she hangs with or am I? LOL! Well I decided to get revenge by pulling her into the water with me. We started laughing. "I love you Amu-koi!",I smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you too my little Neko!",Amu smiled hugging me in the water. I smiled and hugged her tighter. My life has just gone up! i am in heaven when I am with Amu. She doesn't know how much she means to me! I kissed her head and smiled down on her as we floaated in the swimming pool.

Utau's Pov

Kukai and I are having another ramen eating contest! Soon we find our selves kissing. He is so cute and I can't help but love him! Finally we pay for the ramen after our little make out fest! We go back to the hotel room where all our friends are. "REPORT TO THE GAME ROOM!",I yell. We always go there when we want to have fun as a group. Kukai put his arm around me as everyone came in. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Ok... who wants to play a game?", I ask and they all raise their hand."Ok... Rose pick a game since you got hurt...",I said remembering yesterday. She nodded and chose a board game. It was Moody Love! Never played the game ever since I made it.

Ok the concept of the game is to say a phrase to someone and say it with the attituded needed for it. You can't laugh. Rose was up first. She chose Nagi."I think your super hot AHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!",she tried to say with the attitude seductive but she burst out laughing. Amu went next. She chose me.

"Urm...Will you go out with me hot stupphfff HAHAHHAHA!",she laughed. Her mood was shy. No one could win cause they all would laugh even me. It was fun! I love my friends especially Kukai!

Rose's Pov

After we played Moody Love we decide to have yet another Karaoke contest! I sighed before I agreed to it! Amu was up first..."I am going to sing Hop Step Jump!"

Hop Step Jump  
>Drew Draw Drawn<br>Chip Syrup Whipped cream  
>There are a lot*<p>

Hop Step Jump  
>Drew Draw Drawn<br>Chip Syrup Whipped cream  
>of things I want to be*<p>

Calm, strong and cool; Even if they say I'm popular,  
>the truth is I'm not like that at all; I'm just a normal girl<br>I want to push aside all the pressure, and be honest, but  
>even if they say it's not like me my heart will unlock!<p>

Just be how you want to be; Your guardian characters are with you  
>You should just do what you want to; It's completely OK<br>Just be how you want to be; Just one is boring**  
>You should just do what you want to; You can do anything<p>

Everyone is wishing somewhere that they could be a different version of themselves  
>So I want to try to grow, and of course I'll be a little down from time to time<br>Everyone is supposed to have an egg inside their hearts  
>Don't let them mark you as good or bad; Lock on to the negative heart!<p>

You should just live how you want to live; You don't need to worry  
>It's OK to slack off every once in a while; Don't try too hard<br>You should just live how you want to live; The adults don't understand  
>You should go on the path you believe in; It doesn't matter if you make a mistake<p>

Just be how you want to be; Your guardian characters are with you  
>You should just do what you want to; It's completely OK<br>Just be how you want to be; Just one is boring**  
>You should just do what you want to; You can do anything<p>

Surely  
>Hop Step Jump<br>Drew Draw Drawn  
>Chip Syrup Whipped cream<br>There are a lot*

Hop Step Jump  
>Drew Draw Drawn<br>Chip Syrup Whipped cream  
>of things I want to be*<p>

Amu finished! She was a good singer when she tried. Next was Rima. She didn't really want to go...but I encouraged her to. "I am going to sing...a song I wrote!",she said shyly.

Chatting after school, with evening approaching  
>A boy happened by, with a rather nonchalant appearance.<br>He was hoping for something.  
>A white blouse. A useless bag.<br>A cool breeze. Your scorching look.

A romantic love; I don't have any interest in things like that.  
>Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye.<br>If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"  
>I would laugh to my heart's content.<p>

There was a strange feeling, the first time we met.  
>He, I, everyone; we're all a Dramatic Heroine.<br>I lock away my heart, in a secret diary  
>I come for you: my future Romance.<p>

At the highest point, an amusement park Ferris Wheel,  
>I find myself afraid. And in a quiet whispered voice, I say<br>That the quaint street, with it's houses and stores,  
>Looks like a cluttered toy box.<br>Why do you like me?

A romantic love; I don't have any interest in things like that.  
>Truthfully speaking, we don't see eye to eye.<br>If he were to honestly say something like, "I like you,"  
>I would laugh to my heart's content<p>

Next was Nagihiko. He decided to sing a song as a girl and a boy. He also wrote this song."I will sing Hana Tegami!",He announced.

Seasons always come and go.  
>But where are they going at such a fast paste?<br>The wind beats against the window gently;  
>I get an invitation to travel to a far-off land.<br>Ill be gone for a bit, So dont cry.  
>Lets make a pinky promise<br>That we will certainly meet again.  
>One, two, the flower petals<br>Scattered and disappeared in a remote country.  
>I examined one of the memories I had that was hard to part with.<br>And though people meet, depart, and then meet again  
>In some kind of cycle,<br>This time spent with you,  
>Has been an important treasure.<br>I never want to forget it.

In no time at all, you and I changed into adults.  
>From now on, I want to be able to understand so many things<br>Ill come to love this, that, and everything.  
>For a while now, Ive had a wish<br>So Im beginning To search for myself.  
>Since I like so many things,<br>It doesnt matter what my aspirations are.  
>In this heart of mine, that has only experienced obedience,<br>I want to feel importance.  
>I need to know which me, is me.<br>In order for me to feel any sense of pride,  
>Ill definitely find it one day,<br>An unshakable desire.  
>One-by-one the flower petals Change appearance.<br>But, If I were to gather them together,  
>Then I could form one dream.<br>Even at this moment,  
>The beauty of the flowers are unchanging.<br>If I turn around  
>I can smell the affectionate fragrance of my homeland.<br>Ill always be waiting,  
>So lets meet here again.<p>

Next was Yaya... We gulped. I didn't though. I urged her on."I will sing!",she yelled and music played. She start lip synching Utau's Meikyuu Butterfly. It was getting dark so we decided to continue this tomorrow. I yawned and walked to my room and layed down on my bed slowly but it still hurt. I winced. Finally I got to sleep. 


	12. Karaoke and Pinic Surprise Part 1

When everyone woke up they went to the karaoke station in the game room. Yaya still had to sing. She didn't want to so Tadase went."I am going to sing I have no idea et LOL!",he said the some music started."Wait! Kukai,Nagi,Kairi,and Ikuto sing with me!",he said and they nodded.

Love you girl, kimi dake ga my heaven  
>Sing it together<br>Lalala...  
>Big Bang<br>Lalala...  
>Hey T, let's do it bro<br>Go go go...

24/7 itte mirya heaven  
>247 yume kokochi heaven  
>247 eien sa heaven  
>247 heaven let's go

Aye yo machi iindara so kimi ga towa no mai no ban no  
>Everything in the past is like never let go<br>Never knew that love could come and go just like that yo  
>Waiting for you day and night in my dreams and go<br>Summer flow in the night, take flight and glow  
>That's forever love<br>Kimi to iru hazu no tomorrow its gone

Sanzan make love na noni naze kimi wa gone  
>Ai wa tsukamikakete itsumo<br>Mata kono te suri nuketa  
>Kimi dake nanka sukoshi chigau<br>Unmei kanjiteta noni  
>Mirai saa<br>You're the only one in my life

Aitakute aitakute  
>Ano umi de matte iru yo<br>Kimi e no omoi  
>Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo<br>Aitakute you are my heaven

Happiness ... sadness ... tears ...  
>Sky ... stars ... and my heaven<p>

Kimi dake ga inai  
>Iro no nai sekai<br>Dameeji wa fukakute hakarishirenai  
>ano hi no kuchibiru mada satatakaku<br>omoidaseru noni nasu tsute onna

Oh baby, hora, kokoro no naka ni kimi no memory  
>Oh baby, mada karada ni nokoru kimi no messeeji<br>Tsumenai netsu wo owaraseru youni  
>Oh baby, furu tsuetai ame<p>

Because of you

Kienaide kienaide  
>Ano natsu de toki wo tomete<br>Omoide daite aki mo fuyu mo haru mo  
>Eien ni you are my heaven<p>

Hey, hey, listen to me

Saigo ni kita messeeji  
>Gomen dake ja shoujiki nani mo wakannai<br>Mou ichido soba ni kite ano koro mitai ni waratte yo

Aitakute aitakute  
>Ano umi de matte iru yo<br>Kimi e no omoi asa mo hiru mo yoru mo  
>Aitakute you are my heaven, baby<p>

24/7 my heaven

Rose's Pov

I was amazed by all their voices. They were good. Soon it was Yaya's turn again. She pouted. The music began to play. Kairi sang the boy parts.

Hi Barbie!  
>- Hi Kairi!<br>- You wanna go for a ride?  
>- Sure, Kairi!<br>- Jump in!  
>- Ha ha ha ha!<p>

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie<br>You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky<p>

You can touch, you can play  
>You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa<p>

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<p>

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
>Hit the town, fool around, let's go party<p>

You can touch, you can play  
>You can say I'm always yours<br>You can touch, you can play  
>You can say I'm always yours<p>

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<p>

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<p>

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<br>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
>Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh<p>

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
>- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!<br>- Oh, I love you Kairi!

I was amazed. Yaya could sing really good when she wasn't acting like a baby. This song also suits her so well. Utau had to go next. Of course she sang her song Meikyuu Butterfly. I gulped it was finally my turn."I will sing my name is love!",I whispered as the music began to play.

My name is love, I'm your announcer  
>You bring the heart, I'll bring the answers<br>I need a few good men and women on my team

My name is love, your friendly partner  
>I'm on alert cause my work's getting harder<br>I need a few good people to rebuild my dream, you see

These are uneasy times  
>Good friends are hard to find<br>In this life, that we live  
>Reach out and lend your help<br>Sit back, ask yourself  
>Without me, what are you<br>Tell me what's the world coming to  
>We've got a lot of work to do<br>We've got a lot of work to do

(Woah woah woah oh oh yeah, yeah)

My name is love, I'm here to tell you  
>The price of hate's getting way too familiar<br>We need to stop it now before it's gone too far

You know my name, you know the mission  
>So don't delay cause I crave your assistance<br>We gotta go start mending all the broken hearts, woah, woah oh

These are uneasy times  
>Good friends are hard to find<br>In this life, that we live  
>Reach out and lend your help<br>Sit back, ask yourself  
>Without me, what are you<br>Tell me what's the world coming to  
>We've got a lot of work to do<br>We've got a lot of work to do

(Yeay)

My name is love, I'm your announcer  
>You bring the heart, I'll bring the answers<br>I need a few good men and women on my team

My voice sounded awesome. Everyone thought so too. I smiled. Soon we had to see who won."Ok the winner of the contest is ROSE BEAUTY!AKA YUMI!",Utau cheered. I smiled.

"Hey guys how about we go to urm...town? We have been inside this hotel for the longest! Let's go to the park and have a picnic!",Rima smiled and everyone agreed. I packed the blanket and got a basket and everyone else made food. I made one dish. It was sushi! We ran out the hotel and out side the hotel. We called a cab and suddenely we were at the park. We got out and set everything up on the soft grass. Suddenly something happened and a dark shadow illuminated over us. I looked up and saw...

Lol cliffie! Remember R&R


	13. Picnic Surprise Part 2

Tadase's Pov

When we looked up we saw none other than Saaya Yamabuki."Hello! You are now within the presence of the great Princess Yamabuki! Bow down now!",the girl said and I scoffed. She turned to me and slapped me. "Don't dare scoff at me commoner!",she yelled and Rose got up and pushed her down. Then a fight began. In the end Rose won. Saaya ran away crying. Yumi smirked. ((Here is the fight scene...Saaya fights like Miku the one with blue hair and Rose fights as Meiko the brunette

http:/www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=irA0o8wSij8&feature=watch_response_rev

...)) . We all smiled and sat down once again. We began eating in peace.

"So...do you guys like the food?",Yumi said referring to the sushi. We all grinned and nodded. Soon we heard a noise. We looked up and another fight was going on. This time it was Amu and Saaya. Saaya had a big sword. She also wore some creepy mask. ((Here is the fight...Saaya fights like the one with a sword and has a mask on...Amu fights like the other one... .com/watch?v=dVWHWd9AmeY&feature=related skip to 3:28 to see the fight..))

We sighed and smiled when Amu kicked the mask off and Saaya fainted. Then something bad happened. Yaya put on the mask. Amu started to fight her...((Here's the fight.. Yaya fights like the one with the mask and Amu foghts like the gray haired one... .com/watch?v=3MWuYx3EgGo&feature=related there sure are some good fights!)) Rose got up when Amu got binded by shadows in a wall. She attacked. ((Rose will be Miku!... .com/watch?v=VbPV2fUTiac&feature=related yes the last fight! Oh Rima fights as the other girl with the genie suit on...)) We all cheered as Amu knocked the mask off. We also rushed to their side. They were ok. We were relieved. We finished the picnic in silence and decided to play tag. Rose,Rima and Utau won the game.

Rima's Pov

Those fights were intense! We were so awesome! Saaya deserved getting beat but Yaya didn't so we threw her a part when we got back to the hotel. We ate sweets and played the Wii. Soon it began to grow dark and we were sleep. But Utau and Rose came into my room. We had a pillow fight and gossiped. It was fun! We soon got to sleep. Today was intense!

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!

On the links just add Youtube thanks!


	14. Summer Camp and Chat Rooms!

Kairi's Pov

When I woke up I smelled alot of candy in the hotel. I got up and saw the whole hotel had been flooded with candy. Everone was there swimming in candy. Yaya soon devoured all of it. We were amazed. The hotel manager was amazed and gave her a free candy card at walmart. Soon the phone rang. Rose answered it and her eyes were wide and she hung up. "Guys we're going to summer camp!",she said. We all gasped. She looked annoyed. "STOP WITH THE GASPING ALREADY IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES! OH AND CAMP STARTS TOMORROW!AT 7:00 TO 7:00PM !",she yelled and we dropped to the ground screaming.

Utau's Pov

I was like no way when Yumi said that. We have to go to summer camp! How dare Tsukasa sign us up! It is like almost the whole day! Let's see if we have fun! Hmmph! I silently went into my room and started looking for clothes to wear for the first day. All the girls were in my room and all the boys were in Kukai's room. Rose/Yumi decided that we look casual. We tried it. I wore a green graphic tee and blue jean skinny jeans with green boots. Rima wore a purple tank top with a blue jean mini and purple tights with flats. Amu wore a blue and pink striped tee shirt, light blue jean caprees and pink flip flops. Yaya wore a pink tee shirt with a duck on it, yellow shorts and pink flats. Yumi/Rose's outfit was the coolest. She wore a gray graphic tee shirt that was a size too big, dark blue baggy ish jeans with rippings on them, gray converse and a couple of silver bracelets on her right wrist. We nodded and put them up.

The boys had on casual clothes picked out too. We decided to chill today. We were all on our computer chatting.

**Popstar:Hello**

**YumiRose: Supp**

**ClownGirl:Watsup**

**Candymasochist:CANDY!**

**Everyone:0.o**

**Intellect: Yaya stop that...**

**Cross-dresser: That WAS WEAIRD**

**Clown Girl: You spelled weird wrong!**

**The King: Shush you pathetic commoners!**

**YumiRose:What about me am I a commoner to you now?**

**The King: No my queen **

**Sporty: HAHAHHA**

**Black Cat of Misfortune: Supp people**

**Strawberry Cutie: Hey!**

**Clown Girl: I am scared...**

**Candymasochist: IWANTCANDY! =.=**

**Intellect: Shursh**

**Clown Girl: You spelled shush wrong!**

**Cross-dresser has changed his name to Rhythmic Dancer...**

**Rhythmic Dancer: This chat has became random!**

**Popstar: Weirdos**

**YumiRose: Yu peoples r crazi so type lik u textin weirdos!**

**The King: LOL Yumi!**

**Everyone: LOL**

**Intellect: ...**

**The Killer: Hey guys...**

**Clown Girl: hu r u?**

**The Killer: Yumi jus wanted ta scare yall LOL**

**The King: That's just creepy...**

**The Black Cat of Misfortune: I barely talk in here...**

**Strawberry Cutie: u can say dat again!**

**Sporty: KILLER!**

**YumiRose:So you are a sporty killer Kukai?**

**Sporty: NOOOOO**

**Everyone: XD**

**Candymasochist: I love candy and pain!**

**Everyone: ... 0.o witw**

**Candymasochist:you fell for the pain part! LOL**

**YumiRose: ur crazy!**

**Rhythmic Dancer: any 1 up 4 that RPG game ?**

**Evryone:Come on then!**

I quickly logged out and ran into the game room. We played. I kept on running around like a idiot while Rose was eletrocuting people with her character. We played for almost an hour before Rose won! That was fun. Soon we got hungry. We got in and decided to eat some pancakes. We ate them quickly before getting back on the computer.

I got on fanfiction and read some stories. I commented on Rp forums like Yumi and Rima and posted a new chapter for our three way sister fic. It was awesome. We almost forgot about summer camp tomorrow but we didn't care.

Soon Rose and Rima came in with Amu and Yaya. We had a mini sleepover. Soon we silently went to sleep thinking about tomorrow!


	15. Day 1 Summary and Truth or Dare!

Rose's Pov

We got up at 5:00 and took a shower. We got dressed in the clothes we picked out and headed to the car. We drove to this small looking building. I sighed as we walked in and signed in. We introduced our selves and sat together in the back of the room. "Hey guys what do you think we are going to do in here?",Yaya asked. We shrugged. Soon we did Christian Devotion. It was cool. That was after breakfast though! We had sausage and pancakes. We also drank milk. There were also little kids inside.

When we walked back to the class room we did excercises. It was kind of fun. We got paired off and did alot of activities. We even met a preacher who rapped. It was all fun. For lunch we had spaghetti and broccoli with corn. We drank milk again. At the end of the day we did a blindfold activity. We went home after that. I just wanted to summerize what we did.

Utau's Pov

When we got home we decided to chill. All my friends decided to chill in my room. "Who wants to play uh...Truth or Dare?",Amu asked. We all smirked. "Ok..Kukai truth or dare?", Amu asked.

"OF course I will choose dare! Who do you think I am!",He smirked. Amu smiled and turned to me and whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I dare you to lick the toilet!",she commanded and Kukai walked in the bathroom. All of us followed and watched him lick the toilet. We took pictures. It was so funny! But I can't kiss him until he brushes his teeth.

"Ok... Yaya! Trhuth or dare?",Kukai asked Yaya. She sighed and picked two. Which was dare. We smirked. Yaya you shouldn't have picked that!."I dare you to eat brussel sprouts for the rest of the day!",Kukai said and Yaya screamed! We burst out laughing.

"Amu truth or dare?",Yaya asked rocking on the floor crying. Amu stiffened before she rubbed her temples.

"Truth...",Amu said sighing. We all yelled wimp."Fine! Dare!",she snapped. We all looked at her.

"Um I dare you to die your hair midnight blue for a whole day!",Yaya said and Amu turned ghost white. We all laughed and let her die her hair. She looked pretty cool.

"Ok...Rima...truth or dare?",Amu asked sadly. Rima looked at her weirdly. We sighed and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Um...truth...",Rima said. Amu snickered. I smirked. She was such a wimp!

"Is it true that you have used the bathroom on yourself on the way to school?", Amu asked. Rima's eyes grew wide.

"Yes it is but I had a very small bladder!",she snapped. We all burst out laughing. Rima turned red. "Urm then! Ikuto truth or dare?"

"Dare! Of course! I am not a wimp! You peice chicken scratch!",Ikuto smirked. Rima did too as she rubbed her chin as if thinking.

"I dare you to uh kiss Tadase on the lips! HA! STUPID CAT!",Rima said smirking. Ikuto, Tadase and Yumi paled. Ikuto gulped and kissed Tadase quickly. Yumi then kissed Tadase so he couldn't feel Ikuto's lips on his still!

We continued this till midnight before we got sleepy and went to bed.


	16. Day 2 and Parties at night!

The Guardians all got up at the same time and slwoly walked to a bathroom and took a hot shower to wake theemselves up. They walked out and went to their closets in their own room. They changed into shorts and tee shirts.

Rima's Pov

After we got dressed we got Ikuto to drive us to the camp. We quickly drove there and sat in the classroom silently. Soon Saaya and Lulu came in. We just stared at them and started crying. Just playing! But we were shocked. They came over and sat in the Pre- Teen section! This class room was crowded. I sighed and laid my head down on my desk. Soon we had to line up to wash our hands. It was boring. Finally we went to breakfast! We sat down at our table as in me and my friends. I was just about to dig in when someone started speaking. "God is great god is good let us thank him for the food. With his hand we are fed thank you for our daily bread! Amen! Bless the cook!",we all chorused. Then I dug in. We had cereal with no sugar which was gross but I wasss hungry...We also had orange juice! After breakfast we washed our hands again and walked back into the crowded classroom.

Now we had to do christian devotion! I didn't know or remember what we did so let's skip it and excersizes and on to enrichment. We had multiplication the teens did though! It was so easy! We went through it in a breeze. The smaller kids played a game! They are so lucky! After that we had to go outside. It was hot! But fun! We played soccer! Then we went back inside after about 30 minutes and washed our hands. We then did arts and crafts and went to lunch after. They also said we would have a special guest today! But it turns out it never happened! Stupid and crazy camp! After that we basically just played games! My friends and I played Twister and remade it until it was time to go! It was auctually fun!

Yaya's Pov

It was fun today! After that we went to a restuarant named Candy and Love! It had all of Yaya's favorite things inside! It was soo cool! Of course Yaya ordered all the candy and the rest ordered normal food! That is not cool! Yaya soon ate all the candy in the restaurant! Then they kicked us out! We didn't even have to pay! That was the good thing right? Well no time to think about that! We were going to a party now! It also had sweets which Yaya gobbled all up. Then Yaya became thirsty. She found some red punch. It tasted very bitter! Must have been expired or something! Now Yaya feels dizzy and loose. Rima came over and saw me in this state. She said Yaya was drunk from drinking red wine! Oopsie! LOL but really how was Yaya supposed to know that the punch was auctually red wine! We went back to the hotel and got Yaya some water! It was good.

Utau's Pov

After Yaya got drunk we went home and treated her. There was also no use to stay up to late so we played dance central before we went to bed. Today was awesome!


	17. Day 3 and Swimming at the Beach!

Rima's Pov

The next day which was wednesday I got up earlier than every one! I decided to wake everyone up. But soon decided against it. I took a long shower and got dressed. I wore a red and white yukata with a green bow. To top it off I wore white socks and the shoes that you wear with yukatas. I also wore white and red arm warmers that went with the sleev less yukata. When I was done I put on a red head band. When I walked out every one else was awake and looked at me with awe. I blushed deep crimson. "You look so beautiful Rima-koi !",Nagihiko said hugging me and giving me a peck on the lips. I blushed again.

"Ok...let us get dressed now!",Tadase reminded as he dashed off to his own room. Soon every one was dressed. Utau had on a pink dress with purple tights with purple flats. Yaya had on green shorts and a greenjacket with short sleeves and a white tank top with flip flops. Kukai had on a basket ball uniform this time as did Nagihiko. Amu had on a white sundress with sandals. Kairi had on a white polo with khaki shorts. He also wore flip flops. Rose wore a black and white tank top, white pants, a white track jacket and chucks. She looked cool. Oh and Ikuto was sick so Utau drove us to camp. It was fun! We went outside and did alot of things! I am not going into detail but I found out some one has a crush on me! Nagi beat him up for me though! He is so awesome! After that we went to breakfast! We had sausage and bisquit! It was so good! Then we watched a epic movie and then ate lunch which was steak and potatoes. I was satisfied! Then we had pocky for snack and then it was heaven!

After summer camp we went home and got our beach bags! We were going to the beach! Ikuto was not sick after we told him what he missed! He was sad that he tricked us into thinking he was sick! But I had already knew that any way! I have been thinking all this up so you better be listening! I rarely talk so yeah! So we were at the beach. We just got there. I ran to the bathroom and changed into my bikini. It as red and white polkadots with a green trim! It was gorgeous! As I ran back outside everyone's swims suits corresponded with their chara egg pattern. I grabbed a floatie and jumped in the ocean. Nagihiko followed to make sure I didn't get hurt! He is such a gentle man!

For about 3 hours we played and swam at the beach. Soon we headed back to the hotel. We had a party! It was fun til we had to go to bed. Ahh this was a good day!


	18. Another short chapter but! I will edit!

The next day the same thing happened except that they moved the desks around!

The guardians went home and slept!


	19. I will edit this weekend! Ok Sorry!

Sorry! Please forgive me! I will have more time this weekened! Thanks!

The guardian s did the same thing as yesterday!


	20. So Freakin Busy!

Today was finally saturday! The guardians were happy! They went to the movies! Went shopping and every thing and then went home! Then partied all night!

So busy sorry!


	21. Seriosly Busy Will edit when I have time

Amu's Pov

Today was great! We went swimming then partied and then played truth or dare! It was so fun! Then we went to bed. What a long day!


	22. Stupid Schedule! So Busy!

Today the guardians stayed at home and then played games all day!


	23. Not So Short Chapter But still short!

Rima's Pov

We went to summer camp today! Also there was a fooze ball table. We played fooze ball and I hid under the table from Lulu and Saaya. In the end they found me... After that we did what we have been doing for the whole time we have been to summer camp! Then we went home. We went shoopping. As if we all don't have enough clothes! I bought alot of things! Including gaga mangas, jewelry, a new basketball that was auto graphed and such! Soon we heard about this new company name X-Topia...hm...what! They must be after the Embryo! I have to warn Yumi but first let me go to sleep in my bed!


	24. AHHHHHHH SCHEDULE STUPID!

After summer camp for the guardians they got dresses and met up with Tsukasa since it was his birthday. They had a great time! Then they went back to the hotel and went to sleep.


	25. chatting and gettin ready to go shopping

Summer camp was now over. It had been awhile since the Guardians had came there. Alot has happened since then. Like being attacked by this new company call X-Topia. Now School is nearing.

Rima's Pov

I can't believe summer can pass by so quickly. Well I am already back home and Rose/Yumi is staying here aswell. Utau is here also. We are going to chat since we are to bored to chat in reallife.

**ComedicCrossDresser has logged in.**

**AthleticPopStar has logged in.**

**GoldenRose has logged in.**

**ComedicCrossDresser-Hi**

**AthleticPopStar-Hey**

**GoldenRose-I'm bored...**

**AtheleticPopStar and ComedicCrossDresser like this.**

**GoldenRose-Summer has passes by so quickly but that company is still attacking us...also...urm I had to move here and we have to start 8th grade next year cept Utau...ugh...**

**ComedicCrossDresser-Yeah...but I dun even wanna go to schoool...maybe since they are letting us wear what we want dis year we could go shopping...**

**AthleticPopStar-Yea! Hmmm but I would totally buy um cute things! So I could stick out! But u peeps better be glad im going to go to da same school as u imma be in 9th grade... =D**

**GoldenRose-Hmmmm yeah i would buy queen and kingy things with a mix of goth and emo with a side of basketball and a drizzle of rima and utau style...C=**

**GoldenRose-Im serious...XD**

**ComedicCrossDresser-LOL Rose! I mean Yumi! XD But that would be awesome! =D**

**AthleticPopStar-Yesh dat wud b off da chain!**

**GoldenRose-oh yea txt talk...imma b so cool! so yallz need ta b meh hommehs! XD**

**ComedicCrossDresser-Ooooh u kno dat da boys gonna b dere to...XD so we cud c da boys at skool and make them fall to dere knees and luk at our drop dead gorgeous bodies...XD**

**GoldenRose and AthleticPopStar like this and LOL**

**ComedicCrossDresser-Ok we need ta log off so we can go shoppin! XD**

**Everyone logs off.**

I smile and look at the girls. We smile. But Amu and Yaya probably need some help to. So I look at Yumi and Utau. They have already called them. Wow...In about 30 minutes we were dressed and Amu and Yaya were here. We looked cute. We all wore the same skinnyjeans and teeshirt with sneakers. As did Yaya and Amu. We looked like fraternal twins. Smiling we headed to the mall.

I was happy.

((The next chapter will b better! =D and longer hopefully...and i will edit the other chappies later...ok! =D ))


End file.
